Paula Brancati
Paula Brancati is a Canadian actress best known for her role of Jane Vaughn on Degrassi: The Next Generation from seasons seven to nine, as Jenny Zalen on Being Erica, and as Cally Stone on Dark Oracle. Brancati was born in Markham, Ontario, Canada. She studied "Improvisation and Musical Theatre" with CharActors Theatre Troupe, jazz and ballet with the AB Dance School, and voice lessons at her high school. Brancati also attended St. Elizabeth Catholic High School in Thornhill. Brancati starred in the ABC Family original movie, Desperately Seeking Santa, as Marissa Marlet, alongside Nick Zano and Laura Vandervoort. She also had small roles in Jump In! ''(2006) and ''Cow Belles ''(2006). She was also in ''The Blobheads (2003) as Melissa, Kevin Hill (2004) as Shelby Hacker, Life With Derek (2005) as Vicky, and Veritas: The Quest (2003) as Young Hayley. Paula's film debut came in 2003 in the feature Cold Creek Manor alongside Sharon Stone and Dennis Quaid, and in that same year, she made her professional theatre debut with the Canadian Stage Company in Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. In 2006, Paula was nominated for a Gemini Award for Best Performance in a Children's or Youth Program or Series for her work on the Emmy-winning YTV series, Dark Oracle. In 2009, she starred alongside three of her fellow Degrassi actors in the Toronto production of the award-winning off-Broadway play Dog Sees God and was nominated for two Dora Awards. Trivia *Her top 6 tearjerker episodes are, according to her: **'Time Stands Still (2)' **'High Fidelity (2)' **'Death or Glory (2)' **'Jane Says (2)' **'The Heat Is On' **'My Body Is A Cage (2)' *Paula is a fan of Al Pacino and Julia Roberts. *She played the small role of Veronica in Radio Free Roscoe. One of the episodes she was in was "How to Lose a Girl". (Nathaniel Stephenson had a main role on the show.) *She played Kerry-Anne on Heartland in the episode Ghost from the Past. *She is Raymond Ablack's celebrity crush. Gallery 10752 brancati paula.jpg 13x.jpg 164299 106426206099613 100001967030243 47554 6429199 n.jpg 167323 109108662498672 100001986172088 68807 5856142 n.jpg 169072 106686479406919 100001967030243 49610 5554983 n.jpg 180812 112494342160338 100001993190866 97579 908404 n.jpg 19460061 l.jpg 4pq.jpg 59375 432798505841 222416550841 4837918 1262862 n.jpg 79775274.jpg Adamo, lauren, paula.jpg Annie, charlotte, paula and nina.jpg Annie, paula, charlotte.jpg Cast-of-degrassi-21st-muchmusic-video-awards-0jO4xg.jpg Casttt.png Charlotte, paula, annie, landon.jpg Charlotte, paula, shenae.jpg Dalmar, paula, jamie and aislinn, danny jane peter and clare degrassi.jpg Dalmar and paula, danny and jane degrassi.jpg Dark oracle paula.jpg Degrassi1.jpg Degrassigirls.jpg Jake Epstein Paula Brancati.jpg Jake and paula brancati.jpg Jamie, dalmar, paula and shane, peter, danny, jane and spinner degrassi.jpg Jane,declan,clare,holly j.jpg L e9ffb8b0169516442d569e838cebe19f.jpg Mel,paula,shane.jpg Mikepaulashanejake.jpg N1642140064 42756 5637.jpg Normal degrassi-boiling-point-03.jpg O5kj.jpg Paula, shannon, nina, charlotte, evan.jpg Paula 1.jpg Paula 2.jpg Paula and jessica mmva 2010.jpg Paula and the pumpkin.png Paula brancati 'ricky's room'.PNG Paula brancati 'ricky's room' 2.PNG Paula brancati and jake epstein cinderella.jpg Paula brancati and raymond ablack.jpg Paula brancati microphone.jpg Paula brancati pink.jpg Paula brancati younger.jpg Paula sleeps.jpg Tumblr ltzxr3upEi1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Tumblr lu2cjpw38f1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg paulab.jpg tumblr_luoq35GEAh1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg Annie, Paula and Charlotte.jpg Biaag2.jpg Paulascottmel.jpg Tumblr l46zuoYjBZ1qc585qo1 500.jpg Paula-Brancati-1.jpg Paula.png 5517119202 f9d1e49eee.jpg 91413.png 574prs.jpg tkjgntnjgh.jpg rkmvkrmv.jpg mlrflmrlkfmremgklm.jpg ktmklmk.jpg Focuz.PNG 7ebzh78jpps4pjsh.jpg N75632-07721.jpg Paula-Brancati.jpg Paula-Brancati-2.jpg tyiitfu.png L and P Moon point.jpg Tumblr l4rqb4e5F51qc8lhko1 250.jpg h8ol1zshj tw1.jpg Khiibyvj tw1.jpg ThCA75LTXS.jpg Tdhwe.jpg ThCA4MA2N3.jpg act26.jpg TI4U u1306713350.jpg PaulaEvanShannon.jpg G7dfhg78h6gh.png Cccccccc.jpg E94b97btg.png Nin.jpg Vshdvashjf.png Jfdbsfkjdhd.png jkdvgdhgvdf.png d.fsdkfvhdvf.png dfdsfvk.png jdfvskdhfvh.png Category:Actress Category:Degrassi: TNG cast